She Likes to hit Ranma
by Phantom Crossing
Summary: WARNING! EVENTUAL LEMON! Akane comes to a realization that the reason she keeps beating up on Ranma is that she...
1. She Likes to Hit Ranma

She Likes to Hit Ranma  
  
A Ranma ½ fan fiction by Phantom Crossing  
  
I do not own Ranma, but I will ownz all of joo in Quake! Sorry.I'm trying to quite L33T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... Ahem, again sorry.  
  
Anyway I just thought I'd use this opportunity to do a Lemon, cause I do like lemons, but maybe eventually some lemon lime flavor, gotta love that lemon lime flavor, hmmmm good.  
  
You know what..I just realized that I read way too much erotic fan fiction, to the point where I am depressed that there are no R rated Speed Racer fan fiction in the archive..something to work on for later I suppose, Well regardless, I just wanted to have some fun writing this, as my first completely written lemon ever!!!!!!!!! Well not in this chapter but still.  
Now if you'll excuse me I must be off, let the creativity flow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter One: Stupid Tomboy Idiot Pervert  
  
Akane Tendo was running, running as fast as her legs could carry her. Not but ten minutes prior to this made attempt to break away from reality she had so recently realized with her own mind. She was so bitterly pained by this she couldn't help but cry. After so long it finally made sense, the patterns of her life finally all fit together. Unfortunately that made her a hypocrite, she didn't want to accept it about herself but it was so painfully obvious now. Confusion, she didn't know if she should revel in this or be disgusted with herself. she didn't know what to do.  
  
------ Twenty minutes prior ------  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!" the raven haired girl screamed pulling a giant mallet from nowhere.  
Her swing was arched horizontally; its impact sent the boy known as Ranma Saotome hurtling towards the far outer wall of Furinkan High School. By day to day standards, what had happened was completely and totally normal.  
"HOW DARE YOU INSULT THAT BENTO BOX, I MADE IT JUST FOR YOU!" she shrieked running towards his prone form with the mallet high above her head.  
The look of anger in her face and upon her aura was hot enough to boil water. As the mallet fell forward to crush the unconscious youth into the ground, Akane's eyes widened and she developed an almost feral smile. As the head of the hammer impacted against Ranma's head, there was the ever present sound of the paved sidewalk beneath him giving way to his flesh and making a crater in his outline. Akane released the mallet and fell backwards, landing on her ass, breathing heavily. She didn't know why she was almost panting. It wasn't even a full sprint for her to run that distance with the hammer in hand. Something was wrong; she had already hit Ranma once, why did she feel the need to land a finishing blow. Was it because she hadn't hit him skyward this time. she didn't know.  
She continued to breathe heavily, on the verge of hyperventilating. She had no idea exactly what was going on. Letting her eyes land briefly on Ranma's twitching form she felt her heart quicken and again she could feel another large blunt object gripped tightly in her hand.  
Staggering to her feet she raised the slightly smaller mallet above her head as she had the last one, this time with uncertainty in her eyes.  
"RANMA NO BAKA!" she screamed again to reassure herself.  
As this hammer impacted against the boy, she felt herself becoming short of breath again, her heart was racing. She didn't understand. She just continued to hit Ranma, and the feeling grew. The rate she was hammering away at him increased alongside this growing feeling. Then something started to build within her. It was an odd and new feeling. When this feeling had built and swelled with time and each hit she delivered to Ranma, something within her gave. She felt a strange sensation roll over her body and she collapsed to her knees lost in the sensation. Pleasure, rapture, and warmth enveloped her as she tensed up every muscle in her body in response to the sensation. She hadn't noticed her low moan during this sensation and was wondering why everyone was looking at her all the sudden when she returned to herself.  
Taking a moment to take stock at what had just happened.  
One, she had beat the living hell out of her fiancé.  
Two, she had thoroughly enjoyed doing such to him even though in retrospect he didn't deserve that much of a beating for whatever it was he did to set her off; this said because she forgot what it was that did so in the first place.  
Three, when that enjoyment had reached its peek a wave of indescribable sensation had overwhelmed her.  
Four, her panties were quite damp right now.  
She put everything together and slowly rose to her feet with watery eyes about to cry. The tears broke forth and she began wailing as she turned to run leaving a very confused student body in her wake. This brings us to where we are now.  
  
--------- Back to the present ---------  
  
"Did. did I really enjoy it that much," Akane was wondering while sitting beneath a bridge gazing at her hands.  
She was lost and confused in this. For some reason, today she got so lost in hitting Ranma that she found herself enjoying giving him physical pain. Doing so to the point where she herself had an orgasm in the process.  
"I'm. I'm a pervert," she sobbed wrapping her arms around her knees as she brought them to her chest, "I'm a perverted freak."  
She found herself slowly trudging home after many hours of crying and sitting. Among many things she thought she needed to do, she found herself wanting to sit in the furo for at least an hour before she did anything else once she got home.  
It was already dark when she found her way home. Carefully she slipped past everyone unnoticed, as they were all eating dinner, discussing how they should search for the missing daughter. Of course they were berating Ranma for not being a good fiancé and looking after her.  
Ranma was heavily bandaged and bruised from the beating Akane had given him earlier. It was obviously very severe because he was still bandaged, normally he would have shaken it off by now and been at his full cocky self, but he had come home from school with a limp. He noticed when she came in as the others ate and talked. It didn't take long for him to excuse himself from the table to go upstairs and take a bath. There were no objections and he went about his business.  
When he got upstairs he noted that Akane's cloths were in the hamper, he also noted the unusual sent. Coming close to the door that separates the changing room from the bathing area he knocked and waited for a response. When none came, he decided to get her attention in another way.  
"Akane, I know you're in there," he began, "I. I want to talk to you about what happened earlier. I'm drawing a blank so you'll have to fill me in,"  
Ranma Saotome had no idea what had happened earlier. The beating was so much that he actually didn't remember anything that had happened that day, aside from Akane obviously giving it to him with her mallet.  
"Ranma." her voice was choking back tears, "I'm sorry. okay. I lost control and. and. I just can't talk about it right now,"  
Ranma knew something was serious. If Akane had hit him enough to make him lose recent memory it was a serious matter.  
"Akane. if you're really that upset about whatever happened earlier." he swallowed his pride, "I'm sorry for whatever I did to set you off today..."  
Under normal circumstances he would have called her an un-cute and sexless tomboy. Effectively putting his foot in his mouth and insult her. This was different. He was seriously hurt after whatever it was that Akane had done to him, and judging by the normal amount of punishment he took from Akane in a single day, this was about six months worth up front.  
"I'm sorry," he clenched his fist, "I'm sorry for everything,"  
"It's not your fault Ranma," she said barely loud enough for him to hear, "I, I just sort of lost it. You didn't do anything out of the ordinary. I'm the one who needs to apologize,"  
Ranma pressed his hand against the door.  
"Could you tell me what happened," the pigtailed boy inquired.  
"You insulted the bento box I made you, and then I lost it and went psycho violent sexless macho chick on you for seven minutes," she was crying.  
He could tell from her voice.  
She had referred to herself with the usual insult Ranma would hand her in such a situation.  
"Akane. I. well." he couldn't think of anything to say.  
He wanted to be straight with her about everything. He wanted to do anything besides what he was about to do. Yet he did it anyway.  
"You left out un-cute,"  
"Excuse me!" she shouted back.  
It worked. she wasn't crying anymore. Now she was just mad. Ranma could handle Akane mad. He couldn't handle Akane with tears, but mad he could handle. at least after what happened earlier, he hoped he could handle the situation.  
"You were calling yourself by all the insults I normally throw your way. but you forgot un-cute. and I think I use that one a bit much. well a lot more than I use the other ones I guess. I'm sorry. maybe I use it so much you didn't want to say it cause it hurts. I mean I wasn't implying nothing just now but, ah," Ranma Saotome was scratching the back of his head looking for words.  
The door slid open, he fell forward. Akane, clad in towel, grabbed him by his collar and threw him to the floor of the washroom. Still gripping the collar she placed her knees on either side of Ranma and loomed over him with fury in her eyes. With her free hand she slapped him across the face.  
"You're damn right it hurts!" she slapped him again, "Especially coming from you, you big jerk. Coming from any other guy I'd welcome the comment, but from you! FROM YOU I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT!"  
The entire time tears were streaming down her face. She continued, open palm slapping him in the face and back handing him for about four cycles of such before she realized what she was doing.  
"EEP!" she blushed in realization and literally jumped off of her position over Ranma and curled herself in the corner trying to look away.  
"No. no. no. I almost did it again," she was cringing and crying, "I'm not going to do it again.no .no. no,"  
She was visibly shaken. Ranma had no idea what was going on now. Propping himself up with one arm, he used the other to rub the sides of his face one at a time.  
"Uh, Akane," he began.  
"Don't look at me!" she shot back.  
"What's wrong. this isn't normal, even for you," he noted.  
It can be said that in the recent months after Saffron. and after the failed wedding, Ranma and Akane had reached a point where they obviously understood their feelings for each other. Though through lack of knowing how the other felt caused the same old patterns of behavior to be repeated. albeit a bit lessened until this recent outburst.  
"I. I can't tell you," she cringed.  
"Akane. I can keep a secret. now tell me. at least give me an explanation that makes sense,"  
She looked at him with eyes wanting to trust him but unsure.  
"Pr. promise me first,"  
"Promise you what,"  
"That you won't tell anyone. you won't tell anyone about what I'm about to say," she sighed.  
"I swear on my honor as heir to the Saotome Ryu that I'll guard it as closely as I guard my food from pops," he said.  
She was unsteady for a moment, and she thought about his promise. Finally she spoke.  
"I can't tell you yet. please don't make me," she couldn't think of any other response, "I'll tell you.but when I'm ready,"  
"Akane, please. this isn't like you," the concern in Ranma's voice was genuine as he looked into her eyes.  
"You can't make me tell you until I'm ready," she whimpered back.  
Ranma rose to his feet and sighed. He had only one option left. Mentally he held his foot high and opened his jaw wide.  
"You know what Akane, when you're mad you're un-cute," he turned an looked away from her and started slowly to the door, "But when you're bawling your eyes out its just pathetic,"  
He slid the door closed behind him, his statement leaving Akane boiling in anger. Before she could rise, go after him, and make him pay, the door slid open just a enough for her to see half of his face.  
"Seeing you like this hurts almost as much as when I thought you died at Jusendo," the door shut quickly and she was left in silence.  
/Ranma.did Ranma just./ she was at a loss for thought.  
  
End Chapter......  
  
Yup  
  
That's the chapter,  
  
Word Perfect sucks, it sucks hard,  
  
Microsoft word is the opposite of sucks, it rules, rather it rules with a z, making it Microsoft word Rulz!....BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Tell me what you think so far.please. I know I suck at detailed character conversations while trying to stay true to canon. well lets face it, the closest I've ever come to keeping a characterization canon was in my trigun fic, and I haven't touched that one in weeks. regardless, Flames/suggestions/comments/and general babble is always accepted and encouraged. well I'd rather no one say the obligatory praise without general commentary on the nature of the writing. Please people, I need to have errors pointed out to me that I would otherwise miss completely. Things regarding canon, grammar, spelling, and pointless and inane details that only all of you, my fellow fan boys and girls, can point out to me.  
  
For any of you who developed sudden indignation for calling us all fan boys and fan girls en'mass. please consider, we read and write fanfiction.on a massive archive . it is the truth, because within every one of us is, ah crap for crap, never mind, anyway, feedback is needed, really really needed. 


	2. Akane's Turmoil

She Likes To hit Ranma Chapter two Akane's turmoil  
  
Wow, here we are. I, Phantom crossing, just had a day that was hell 'a weird. I mean completely and totally disturbingly weird. So I pull an all niter to finish my first draft of my English final paper which was due for review and edit in class today, and at nine am just as I finish I rest my eyes for a second while sitting at my desk.then I wake up, its 2:45, I'm in bed, and the class I had stayed up all night to do the work for was from 11:30am to 1:15, I slept right through it.  
  
ARGH!!!!! What the fuck is that about! I don't get it! Sweet merciful crap this semester was insane. Worst of all, next semester I have to put up with being in four different RPGs, one of them is a LAARP. Damn.why did I decide to do the dead lance campaign as a thirteen year old mad scientist.I'm an inept swordsman in the dragon lance campaign, and then there is the stooper powers campaign which is just gonna be insane once we roll super powers.oiy vey....  
  
ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I HAD FIVE CUPS OF FRENCH VANILLA CAPIFUCKINGCHINO!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T THAT DAMN CAFFENE DO ITS GOD DAMN JORB!!!!! Did I just say jorb..damn you homestarrunner.. Damn you ..  
  
Anyway, I don't own Ranma ½, we all know that the copyright belongs to Takahashi-san,  
  
cause she rules. . . no wait, she does not rule, she RULZ with a Z. YEAH HONORIFIC!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ + +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++monkies++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ + ++++++++++++  
  
On with the second chapter:  
  
Akane's Turmoil  
  
She didn't sleep well that night, cringing beneath her covers she at times wept, and at other times stared out her window wondering. The events of the day replaying through her head over and over. And as the sun peaked through her curtains and cast rays of gold across her face, Ranma's last words from the previous night's encounter echoed through her head. Seeing you like this hurts almost as much as when I thought you died at Jusendo - The concern in his voice wrapped around her like a blanket in the middle of a snowstorm. It protected her, kept her warm and together long enough to dry off and make her way to bed. As she rose up and proceeded to get ready for her morning jog, she wondered silently about all the times Ranma had saved her . . . she remembered all the times he was so overwhelmed with concern for her. . . she remembered what she dreamed she heard the pigtailed boy say atop Jusendo. With each and every step in her journey she found her mind wandering farther and further than she normally allowed. Straining against trying not to remember the more colorful details of what happened the day prior, she decided that she best talk to Kasumi when she got home. Kasumi was her big sister; she was someone she could trust. Someone she could try and talk about the incident with. She was thoroughly sad that her usual confidant had not been around for about a week now. She sighed hoping her precious little P-chan was alright. The poor pig always seemed to leave when she needed him most.  
  
A lone figure wearing an oversized back pack took heavy steps through the streets of Nerima ward. Within the past few hours he had found himself in Osaka, Juuban ward, and Topeka Kansas. Each step was made carefully in hopes that his course would not be strayed, knowing the hopelessness of his endeavor but still thinking it worth a try.  
  
Ryoga Hibiki was trying as best he could to return to the Tendo Dojo.  
  
"Curse you Saotome. . . curse you and your very life," the eternally lost boy growled as he made his way slowly down the street.  
  
He suddenly found himself surrounded by trees and foliage. No where in sight were the homes of Nerima, only green as far as he could see.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!" he shouted with arms raised to the heavens.  
  
"You're in my front yard punk, and standing in my flowers!" shouted an elderly man pruning a nearby tree.  
  
Ryoga lowered his arms, using one to scratch the back of his head.  
  
"Sorry sir." he sweat dropped.  
  
Suddenly he heard a familiar sound. It was a particular sound which he recognized with ease, the sound of Akane Tendo in tears. Wasting not a moment more he ran in the direction of the noise, and through the old man's remaining flowerbed. Coming to a wall on the edge of the property, he burst through it as if it were made of paper. Once on the other side he saw a bewildered Akane in a windbreaker and shorts. Her arm up against a lamp post and head titled in the direction of the rising dust left in Ryoga's wake. A young man on a bicycle sped bye and through a puddle splashing the young martial artist with water before the dust could clear.  
  
"P-chan?" she said looking at him in confusion.  
  
The lost boy looked up at her. His entrance had interrupted her. As much as her headband was soaked with sweat, her cheeks were stained with tears. Eyes puffy and red from the painful sobs she had let loose.  
  
'Akane . . . you've been crying. Are you," he wanted to say, "are you . . . are you alright?" "Bwee," was what came out.  
  
Akane found herself drying her tears on her sleeve and again standing upright no longer supporting herself with the lamppost.  
  
"I . . . I need someone to talk to," she confessed.  
  
Ryoga being the individual he has always been took this moment in time to immediately jump to the conclusion that somehow it was Ranma's fault that his beloved Akane was in tears.  
  
'What did Ranma do to you?' he demanded with a snarl in his head, 'What did he do to you to make you cry? I swear I'll make Saotome pay with his blood for what you've shed in tears!'  
"BWEE BWEE!" was what came out. Akane blinked a few times at this. Her eyes were wide and fixated upon P-chan for his sudden outburst. Noting the piglet's building rage and the purely angered look in his eyes.  
  
She wondered why he was reacting as such but quickly put those thoughts to rest as she realized if she didn't say something soon she would break down again and sob. "I...I did something to Ranma," her words caught Ryoga's attention, "I did something to him,"  
  
Ryoga for the better part of this statement was caught off guard. What could Akane have done to Ranma to make her cry? Wrought with worry he became suddenly attentive to her every word.  
  
"It's best if I explain while I walk back home . . ."  
  
Not long after, Akane stood out in front of the front gate of the Tendo Dojo holding the boy turned pig. Ryoga was, for lack of a more appropriate description, beyond dumbstruck in his absorption of everything Akane had just told him.  
  
"And the worst part is I can't bring myself to tell him . . . I'd just feel too embarrassed," she sighed as she leaned against the wall.  
  
The lost boy could do nothing. From the way she spoke of Ranma in this text. He could do not but force the smile on his pig face to hide his growing depression. Deciding there was only one course of action to be taken, the boy cursed to turn into a small black piglet leapt from Akane's arms and quickly around the corner. Akane just stood there bewildered for a moment before she heard a voice. "Akane-san," She spun around not expecting someone else to be there. Standing a few feet behind her she saw Ryoga. 'Kami Sama! Did he hear my conversation with P- chan!' she shrieked in her mind. "Akane...I...I heard everything," he said in tears. "Ry...Ryoga," the look of fear on her face was indescribable.  
  
"Don't worry Akane, I'll talk to Ranma," he said shakily.  
  
"No! You can't tell him . . . this is something I need to do," her eyes looked as if they were to again well up with tears.  
  
"I won't tell him. But I will tell him to talk to you . . . you both need to talk about this," he himself could do not but close his own eyes and look solemn to avoid his own tears, "Akane . . . you once told me you trusted me...if you say you trust me then I'll not abuse it. I came here to talk to Ranma anyway . . . so I'll just make it a longer conversation than what I planned for," She was stunned. She didn't know what to do. Ryoga knew her secret and...and he was willing to help...  
  
"Thank you Ryoga," she said bowing her head before quickly entering the open arch before her home.  
  
Once she was gone, Ryoga let his tears run with fervor and unrestrained the depression that was welling up inside him. He couldn't believe what had come to pass. He couldn't believe that though Akane trusted him enough to let him talk to Ranma about this, it was not him that she loved. Ranma . . . Ranma . . . damn that Ranma, the only thought coursing through Ryoga's mind. Why did Ranma have to care? If he hadn't cared about what Akane was currently going through it would be so much easier to make him the villain, so much easier to blame everything on him. It struck Ryoga odd at something he had said earlier. His statement about not abusing Akane's trust suddenly echoed within his mind. Damn it, he thought. She wasn't the hypocrite, he was. He was abusing that trust she had so openly confessed in him since the first time they met, when he became her P-chan. Damn Jusenkyo, damn the pig, damn this life, and most of all . . . damn Ranma . . . damn him for having the kind of chance at happiness that I will never have, Ryoga's mind declared.  
  
"Ranma Saotome . . ." he snarled before a sound from beyond the outer wall of the Tendo Dojo drew his attention.  
  
It was a splash followed by a very annoyed series of yells.  
  
"Damn it pops! I'm still sore from yesterday! What's the deal with you throwing me out the window like that?!" screamed an annoyed and female Ranma Saotome, "Why are you holding up that sign to me old man? You're not even a panda yet you damn panda!"  
  
With those words, the sounds of fighting resumed on the other side of the wall. Ryoga stood there in thought realizing this as an opportunity. He'd have his talk with Ranma, and finish his already existing business along with Akane's long before the day was out.  
  
Leaping skyward he pivoted to look down upon the backyard of the Tendo Dojo; he leaned forward as he began to descend with both gravity and the well of heavy ki that had been building up within him. As he reached an optimum velocity he began shouting to his unaware opponent.  
  
"RANMA SAOTOME! PREPARE TO TALK!" he smashed into Ranma, who was just getting out of the Koi pond.  
  
This of course sent the two back into said pond. This left a very annoyed and busty red head with an equally irritated black piglet sitting atop his stomach as they sat in the pond.  
  
"Morning to you too Ryoga," Ranma said blowing a soaked strand of hair out of in front of his eyes.  
  
These eyes of course held nothing but contempt for the form before the boy turned girl. The form that so often climbed into Akane's bed and snuggled with her at night, the form she believed to be a harmless and innocent pet; but was in reality Ryoga's cursed form. Ranma was beyond angry that he was still honor bound to keep the little porkers secret.  
  
Grumbling he dragged the little pig with him into the house and upstairs to the washroom to get some hot water and find out what it was that Ryoga wanted to talk about. Once the two of them were done turning back, Ranma turned to Ryoga.  
  
"Okay pig boy, what is it you want to talk about so bad that you needed to dive bomb me to get my attention?" the cocky martial artist inquired.  
  
"First, you and Akane need to talk about something that is beyond important at the moment, and once the two of you finish your discussion there's an important matter that I think you, me, and Mousse would be quite interested in,"  
  
The lost boy pulled some paper out of his bandanna and handed it to the still toweling off Ranma. Looking it over the young pig tailed boy's eyes went wide.  
  
Ryoga nodded as Ranma gave him a look of pure bewilderment. He decided to give his rival an explanation along with the slip of paper.  
  
"The Shinto Priests of the Jumon Hakai sect specialize in removing magic curses. And their shrine is hidden somewhere in Nagano. And that paper is a group coupon for one curse removal," the lost boy smiled.  
  
"What's the catch?" Ranma inquired.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You wouldn't be willingly showing me this if there wasn't a catch,"  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"The smallest they consider a group is six people," Ryoga said.  
  
By some strange gravitational phenomena not yet fully understood within the world, the individual known as Ranma Saotome suddenly found his feet pointed skywards and his head firmly implanted into the floor below him. Having completed this face fault, he turned back to Ryoga who was tying up his boots.  
  
"How long is this coupon valid for?" Ranma demanded.  
  
"Till next spring," Ryoga answered.  
  
"Damn," Ranma said.  
  
"What?" Ryoga inquired.  
  
"There are only five cursed people in Nerima."  
  
Akane stood at the door about to leave for school. As she opened the door, Ranma came down the stairs casually with school bag in hand.  
  
"Hey, Akane, wait up," he called to her.  
  
"Ranma . . . you missed breakfast?" she inquired trying to stay casual.  
  
"Ah . . . yeah, um, I ran into Ryoga and we kinda had a talk that lasted longer than I expected," he said looking down as they made their way to the gate.  
  
"So then . . . what did Ryoga say to you," she inquired.  
  
"Well . . . among other things he aid you and I needed to talk," Ranma's voice trailed off as he made quick eye contact with Akane before then looking down.  
  
"Yeah, we do," she was about to start choking on her own breath.  
  
"He said you were worried about how I'd react to whatever it was you had to tell me. Something about being terribly embarrassing but deathly serious," they had passed the point where he usually jumped up on the fence but he remained on the ground walking beside Akane.  
  
"Ranma . . . I need you to understand that this was as much a surprise to me as it will be to you okay,"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"I'm really confused about it right now so please don't . . . please don't think any less of me for it okay. Its something very weird and I'm not totally comfortable with it yet,"  
  
"Okay so just tell me already. How much weirder than the norm around here can it be. I turn into a girl when splashed with water. There are people around here who can break rock with their bare hands. And two people who cumulative age is six hundred. I don't think whatever it is that you're having a problem with could possibly be weirder than anything we haven't handled before," Ranma said as he stopped, grabbed Akane's shoulders and turned her to face him, "Now please. I'm worried about you. I need you to tell me what's going on you stupid tomboy. Okay?"  
  
She slapped him once with a great amount of force across the face. Then she took the same hand and rested it against the spot she had hit him. Looking down her bangs obscured her eyes with shadow as she spoke.  
  
"I . . . I think I get off on hurting you Ranma,"  
  
Ranma Saotome fainted and fell to the ground with eyes and jaw wide open.  
  
End of Chapter two.  
  
WAWHOOOOOOOOOOO! Chapter two done Sorry it took so long, I took a little break from my fan fiction writing to work on my web comic coming soon to a Rydia server near you. Anyway that is way besides the point.  
  
I want to thank all the people who threatened to kill me if I left this fic unfinished. I hope you all like the update.  
  
Because I like living and don't want to die Please don't kill me I'll be good, really I will . . . no, no! Not the face! ANYWHERE BUT THE FACE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ARGH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well as you all can see I started this chapter back during final papers for the semester (college = tough) and haven't finished it until, well lets just say its sometime in late January. Anyway I thank all the people who've like my fics so far and that they not worry cuz I'll keep em coming.  
  
VIVA EL CROSSING DE PHANTASMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
POST REVIEWS FOOLS AND POINT OUT ERRORS TO ME AND GIVE ME MUCH NEEDED SUGGESTIONS!!!....cuz Ranma fainting was all I had left...(sadness) 


	3. Shocking Intrigue

Wow . . . I don't honestly know how to respond to all of your reviews so far . . . please note this authors notation is being written on 1/24/04 . . . when I just discovered I had more than eight review notices in my email account I was stunned. Granted the hyperactive comment is quite accurate I'd agree . . . but I'm quite surprised this fan fiction piece is being received so well.  
So I'd like to thank everyone for their support . . . I thank you all . . .  
  
Anyway on with the good stuff!  
  
Takahashi-san owns Ranma ½ and I simply write humble fan fiction.  
  
Yum . . . forbidden intellectual property  
  
Oh yes. Now I, Phantom Crossing now present to you the third chapter of the Ranma ½ fan fiction "She Likes to Hit Ranma"  
Chapter title: Shocking Intrigue  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++cheese+++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 3: Shocking Intrigue  
  
"I . . . I think I get off on hurting you Ranma,"  
These words echoed through the head of Ranma Saotome for the better part of what seemed to him as an eternity in a black inky void. As his consciousness lie semi dormant there, questions he was not aware he was asking were being considered within the confines of his mind. He was not aware he was asking these questions, asked on the deepest levels of his aware subconscious. Questions he would dare not ask himself or anyone else while awake for reasons of personal embarrassment in matters of his heart and the woman he had known for so long named Akane Tendo. In this level of his mind, he could hide nothing from himself. Within its confines he was aware and willing to admit as fact his feelings with no presence of embarrassment or fear.  
This fear . . . a fear that so long held this feeling in check, keeping from openly breaking the surface. Here it had no power over him, and its lack of influence gave his stagnant mind time to drift all the while those words echoed in his head.  
"I . . . I think I get off on hurting you Ranma,"  
  
"Oh no, Ranma!" she cried shaking his prone and surprisingly limp form.  
The actions of Akane Tendo seemed to have no affect on the pigtailed martial artist as he lay in a heap of his fallen body. His body felled not by a blow of strength or skill, but by the simple words spoken with some discomfort from the lips of Akane Tendo. Her simple statement had caught him so off guard that it seemed to have caused him to faint in shock.  
Assessing the situation the best she could, Akane took Ranma's school bag in her left hand, having put her on bag on via its rarely used shoulder straps, and grabbed one of Ranma's ankles with her right hand. Her goal was the clinic of Dr. Tofu Ono. She trusted in her family doctor and his ability to help her now void fiancé. It wasn't until a block into her run to the clinic that she realized the manner she was dragging him had him facedown against the street and had probably partially dislocated the leg she was pulling by. Looking before her current position she noted that on the pedestrian rode ahead of them there was a knocked over recycling bin with shattered glass in the middle of the way.  
Taking the time to do such, she turned Ranma over and inspected his face which for the better part of a block had been face down on concrete. Despite this he looked no worse for the ware, a few nicks, bruises, and scratches but nothing serious. The most interesting thing about his face was that the eyes and mouth were still wide open. Akane looked down at Ranma, then forward at the path littered with shattered glass. Taking note of the scratches and bruises on his face, knowing she had been directly responsible for them began to spark something within her.  
She bit her lower lip and shut her eyes tight as she considered the glass in their path and what it would entail for Ranma. She was aware that she suddenly really wanted to keep dragging Ranma face down through the street all the way to Dr. Tofu's, she knew that the notion of dragging him through the broken glass made her heart beat with sudden urgency.  
From her shut eyelids strayed a few tears. She questioned why she was suddenly even thinking about subjecting Ranma to this while he was unconscious. The thought even crossed her mind that since they were heading towards Tofu Ono's that he could patch him up before he awakens from his stasis and be none the wiser. She felt suddenly sickened and exhilarated at the same time for even thinking of that. Her teeth were pressing harder against the epidermal layer of her lip.  
A shot of inspiration in the darkness and confusion of the mental battle she seemed to wage against herself appeared. Raising her own hand and bringing it down hard across her face she hoped to slap herself out of this train of thought. Though this train was indeed derailed by this powerful strike, it seemed that the action started the engine of another locomotive.  
When the impact came her entire body tensed up and then immediately relaxed. She had gotten halfway through taking a breath in response to this strike, prompting a curious and high pitched sound whose utterance tilted her head slightly back. Besides the side of the cheek which bore the red hand mark from her mighty swing, her cheeks themselves became rosy with a blush.  
With the same hand she had just used to strike her own face she lightly toughed the spot where her open palm had impacted. She started tracing out the area on her face which still was tinged with a stinging sensation.  
Her eyes were wide with wonder and realization as it dawned on her that she had just thrown gasoline onto an already raging fire. Inside she was screaming to remind herself that Ranma needed help now. That he, for lack of consciousness, was helpless and needed now more than ever for her to focus and bring him to Dr. Tofu's. She heard her own mental cries and shook herself out of her near trans fascination with her new interpretation of sensations which before had meant so little when compared to their current incarnation.  
Snapping back to herself she took Ranma around the waist and hefted him over her shoulder and returned to her mad dash towards the clinic. They would most certainly be late to school, and at this point she did not care. All that mattered was that she had the chance to finish her talk with Ranma, that she got everything she could out in the open.  
"Please Ranma . . . please be okay," she sighed against the wind.  
  
Dr. Tofu Ono sat silently before his desk. As with most mornings in Nerima he had woken up early enough to do the morning sweeping out in front of the clinic. He rarely expected Mr. Saotome to show up until much later in the morning to sweep after the late morning pedestrian traffic. Going over the day's appointment schedule he let out a sigh. Only one appointment in the late afternoon was on the ledger. This would prove to be a boring day then unless the usual unexpected happened into his lap. He laughed to himself remembering how the unexpected usually did find its way to him in the form of Ranma and all the chaos that seemed to have followed the youth to the district.  
His training and knowledge of the ancient and often obscure matters and mythologies of folklore and now thought archaic ideas had gone from a simple hobby to amuse him on slow days when he could not train in he back yard workout area was now part of his main practice and profession in Nerima. No longer was it archaic knowledge and information, but poignant and relevant to the situations that seemed to be at hand from one time to another.  
Ancient curses, magical tomes, obscure and almost laughable forms of martial arts, and the ever present and almost always careless usage of powerful martial arts techniques meant for combat in true life and death situations degraded to adolescent squabbles whose importance pales in comparison to some of the real problems that exist in this day and age. Pointless vendettas, silly contests, and most impossibly is how all of it always finds a way to position itself in a manner which makes one boy, who spends half his time as a girl, in the center of it all. Though being a physical representation of one of the concepts of yin and yang, balance as two halves of a whole to the human species in the form of both male and female genders, his aura and everything around is in a constant state of flux and chaos. All the more to make Dr. Tofu chuckle as he sat and sipped his tea.  
Things had seemed to progress so far in this nature that instead of buying some new books on psychology and human behavior for his personal library, he decided to spend the funds on some old texts on matters ranging from the topics of Ki Influenced Love Potions and Antidotes to So You Have a Mythological Creature Camped Out in Your Back Yard. The irony and humor in a serious doctor in this day and age possessing such books with intention to use them should the situation arise made him shake his head while smiling as he nursed the still warm cup in his hands.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door of the clinic being flung open and impacting against the side wall before the sound of the chime could ring and alert him to the potential patients.  
"Dr. Tofu, Dr. Tofu are you in!?" sounded a loud, panicked, and distressed voice.  
As Tofu emerged from his back office and into his reception area he saw Akane Tendo standing with Ranma thrown over her shoulder. She was obviously in a state of bewilderment and out of breath. He quickly noticed that Ranma was not only slung over her shoulder, but unconscious as well.  
"Akane, what's wrong?" the doctor inquired with the full seriousness and dedication of his chosen craft.  
"It's Ranma Dr. Tofu. He . . . he collapsed after I told him something that may have been a bit much for him to handle," she explained as the doctor led her to the back examination room, where she unloaded the unconscious aqua transsexual onto the examination table.  
"I see," commented the good doctor as he checked Ranma's pulse and dilation of his eyes with ease and understanding, "Might I ask what you told him to send him into such a peculiar state of shock?"  
He had cocked an eyebrow with this question, all while maintaining his happy and pleasant demure.  
Akane took a step back from the table as the doctor continued to examine and check Ranma. She didn't know if she should answer truthfully or try and keep this between the two of them. She quickly scratched that thought when she remembered she had earlier told everything to Ryoga, but that was to a friend she trusted, a friend she had the utmost faith in.  
Then again Akane realized that this was Tofu-san. A man she had trusted since she was a young girl, someone whose loyalty to her family was deep and rooted in years of friendship and patronage. Who could she trust more with this besides the family physician?  
"I . . . its not very easy for me to talk about this. Its rather personal," Akane brought a hand to her face while blushing slightly.  
"I see," replied Tofu whose perception seemed otherwise focused on finding a way to bring the young man before him out of his state of shock but were in truth fully cognoscente of everything around him, "well if you aren't comfortable then you don't need to feel compelled to tell me,"  
His voice was comforting, calm, and reassuring to Akane. As it had always been since she was a child.  
"No, I can tell you . . . its just I was hoping to talk to Ranma about it further before I talked to anyone else about it first," she said lowering her head slightly, "Dr. Tofu, Tofu Ono . . . have you ever learned something about yourself that you aren't completely comfortable with because it seems both taboo and against your normal way of thinking and speech in a manner that it makes you a hypocrite?"  
"No, but I am beginning to have some inclination as to what the topic may be," he again responded while checking a few shiatsu points on Ranma's back.  
"Well . . . as you know a few days ago I gave Ranma a very large beating over nothing," she began.  
"I know indeed, I treated the wounds myself,"  
"Well . . . I had no idea what exactly was happening during the whole thing at the time. You see, after the first strike he normally goes flying, but this time he hit a wall and was just lying there on the ground. I saw him there just," she gulped, "just twitching in pain and I found myself compelled to continue striking him. With each hit I, well, came closer to something until I . . . I think that I hit Ranma until I had an orgasm,"  
This caught the good doctor off guard, causing him to slip in hitting the shiatsu point he was currently aiming for and in turn hitting another point which caused Ranma to convulse suddenly and twist his arms and legs into an odd and irregular geometric pattern or sorts that didn't look too comfortable. Of course Tofu Ono didn't notice this as he immediately turned around to face Akane to more fully understand the situation.  
"Would you care to run that by me again Akane?" he said rather sheepishly.  
So Akane retold what she had already and explained how she had found herself to be sexually aroused by causing, the thought of causing, and witnessing pain in Ranma and more recently discovered, herself. And it was her first telling this to Ranma which caused him to go into the current state of shock he was in.  
"I . . . I see," said Dr. Tofu holding his chin in deep thought.  
"Dr. Tofu, I'm still very confused by all this and I don't really know what to do. I mean this hadn't happened before until yesterday and I just don't know what to do, I don't know what to think, and I don't know how this affects any feelings I may have or feel towards Ranma," she sighed in an almost defeated manner.  
"Well, this is a peculiar situation," he began as he suddenly regretted not buying those books on psychology and human behavior, "But it would appear that this means that you've had lingering and pent up feelings for Ranma, and at the same time with the sexual tension between the two of you, you began experiencing a mental linkage between your clouded emotions and desires with your usual method of interaction with Ranma. The way you'd been arguing with each other as of late has been much different from when he first arrived in Nerima I can tell you that, almost as if the small arguments the two of you almost constantly have are indicative of a form of flirtation between the two of you,"  
Akane nodded. A day earlier she would have feverishly denied any feelings for Ranma. On the grounds that she would never be involved with a perverted freak like him, however her recent experiences and desire to hear more of what Dr. Tofu had to say staved her usual tongue.  
"Your arguments though flirtatious have been growing slightly more charged, and if I may say, violent since the incident of the failed wedding and with the tensions between the two of you its easy to see that since your most common interaction with each other, the action you both seem to communicate through best, is violence," the doctor marveled at how easily the pieces fell into place, "that you're mental linkage with your most common form of expression with Ranma has turned to a sadomasochistic fetish of sorts. Coupled with your early high school experience of boys trying to show their affection for you through acts of violence only seems to support that theory as it would have affected you during a formative time,"  
Akane just sat there wide eyed at the doctor's blunt and direct explanation. In a few sentences he spelled out and rationally explained what was wrong with Akane and what led up to it. He perfectly diagnosed her condition.  
"So . . . that's what is wrong with me," she sighed, "thank you Tofu Ono. May I ask if you can prescribe me with a good psychiatrist to help me leave this perversion in the past?"  
Dr. Tofu blinked a few times while looking at Akane. He wondered what she meant before it clocked in his mind what she was talking about. Quickly he went to work to try and dispel her misconceptions.  
"No, no Akane," he said waving the palms of his hands, "This isn't an illness. It is a part of you that has developed as per part of a series of events in your life. I mean it isn't unusual at all for a person to have a fetish. This is something that came about because on some level of your mind, you wanted it; you willed it to be in your situation,"  
Akane was still, for lack of a better description, confused. She understood what the doctor was saying but didn't quite grasp how she could be normal if she was a sexual deviant in her perception of herself. All of this was becoming too much for her. In the past two months since the disaster of the failed wedding she had been locking horns with Ranma with more frequency. It could be said that she had been blaming the failure of the wedding solely on him and was taking it out on him in such a manner. Yet this made sense. It was a linkage of their already, dare she call it as Dr. Tofu had, argument based flirting that brought so much more sexual tension into her life. So much more tension without a stable release, even her usual vigorous workouts and exercises couldn't help her release all she had pent up. She needed something that released those tensions and gave her peace in the same sense.  
"So . . . so it's okay for me to feel this way?" she inquired meekly.  
"Akane, as long as you're being true to yourself then there isn't anything wrong with you," Tofu Ono again reassured her, "All you are doing is growing and experiencing something that is new and different to you. It also means that you have very deep and confusing feelings regarding Ranma that I think the two of you need to talk about further before the next time he passes out,"  
"Then . . . then I have something to ask of you Dr. Tofu," she began gathering her confidence.  
"And that would be?" he inquired with a smile.  
"When Ranma wakes up . . . I want you to help me explain everything to him as you did me,"  
"Well that won't be a problem at all Akane," the doctor began as he turned around to return to work on Ranma, "Once Ranma is awake - what! What happened?"  
Dr. Tofu was trying to undo the shiatsu point he had accidentally pressed on Ranma. To his dismay in his frenzied searching of individual muscle relaxation points, he hit one that jarred him from his state of shock and into an uncomfortable world of pain.  
"Is he okay Dr. Tofu?" Akane called out in a loud worried voice when her eyes fell upon the disfigured positioning of Ranma's body as his eyes slid closed and then flew open in full awareness of their surroundings, "Is Ranma okay?"  
  
Within the mind of Ranma Saotome very little seemed to exist as he floated for a moment devoid of thought, only listening to memories as they blurred by.  
Void . . . emptiness . . . echoes . . .  
  
"I . . . I think I get off on hurting you Ranma,"  
  
"I love you Ranma! Love you lots!"  
  
"Ranma . . . is it true . . . do you . . . do you lo . . . love me?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Akane. Let's be friends,"  
  
"Ranma, I baked you some cookies. Please try some,"  
  
"I could never get married to a pervert like you!"  
  
"FROM YOU I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT!"  
  
"I . . . I think I get off on hurting you Ranma,"  
  
Suddenly the void began to crack and shatter. Ranma felt as if his form was suddenly stuck in an industrial grinding machine of some kind. The sudden angles and positioning of his limbs shot like lighting through his nervous system as he was seemingly shot back into the real world from this mindscape. Within this flurry and storm of pain he was confused.  
What he saw made no sense to him as he could feel only the intense pain of his disfigured and awkward body position. In everything though, he could distinctly hear one set of words from a distinct voice he had once killed for to assure he could hear it again.  
"Is Ranma okay?"  
Then again he suddenly felt void, but not the void he was in before, but this time peaceful and calm slumber.  
  
Akane watched as Ranma convulsed and say it when his eyes fluttered back to their state of awareness and then slid closed again. She was making direct eye contact when she spoke and saw the look in his eyes. It showed that he could not see, as the pain he was in was most certainly blinding. Her face reddened as she watched him writhe in pain before Dr. Tofu was able to reset the damage and put him to peaceful slumber.  
Once Dr. Tofu had finished he rose and walked over to Akane.  
"Akane, would you mind watching Ranma for a few minutes," he began, "I have to go out and pick something up if I want to be able to help him after that little shiatsu mishap. When I get back and after he wakes up, I'll start it off but I think after that I should leave you to alone to talk about the current situations,"  
Akane nodded, and as Dr. Tofu left she took a seat besides Ranma who was still on the examination table. She propped herself up so her hands were holding up her face as her elbows rested on the table. She was starring at Ranma while he slept. She noticed today that his sleeves were rolled up. She shifted herself to only prop herself up on one elbow as the other arm reached out and pinched the prone martial artist's arm.  
Continually just lightly pinching that one spot and releasing, not tightly of course. In a way she was testing her control over the subject. Right now she was just taking the time to sort through her existing feelings for the boy. Granted she knew she had obviously been physically attracted to him, she could admit that thinking along the lines of logic that Dr. Tofu had presented, but otherwise she had to bring reasons for her to personally believe she actually loved Ranma.  
Despite what she wanted, it's like on the surface she really wanted to feverishly deny any emotion towards Ranma at all besides contempt. In her search she was for once reaching deeper, she could easily admit that she liked and was comfortable with Ranma, that the engagement was becoming less and less of a problem for her, and that she felt betrayed after the wedding disaster.  
When everything seemed like for once she would have a fairy tale ending to the story of her cursed prince, everything went to hell. Yes she thought of Ranma as a prince, her ever in practice prince in shining armor who always raced to her rescue to save her and punish her kidnapper with extreme prejudice. She let out a pained sigh as she actually thought about everything that had happened in the span of time she had known Ranma.  
"Maybe . . . maybe this could be a good thing," Akane thought aloud while a smile crept onto her face.  
It was the kind of smile that she gave Ranma every once in a while, the very thing that could make the young martial artist before her melt at the sight of.  
"Maybe this is my chance to start over with you . . ." she said warmly looking at Ranma's peaceful face.  
Suddenly an image flashed in her mind of her and Ranma standing before a beautiful sunset, slowly their bodies drawing closer together the view closes up on the space between their faces. Time slows as their lips draw closer, nearly touching. In the last possible instant before they meet the view pans out revealing Ranma strung up in an elaborate array of chains and straps. As Akane, still in her usual sundress, kisses him and wraps her arms around his neck, tightens the grip of gloved hands upon his shirtless back. The gloves quite visibly spike palmed.  
Akane shook her head vigorously shaking the daydream from her mind. Blinking loudly she looked around the examination room and then back down at Ranma. During the daydream she had obviously been pinching that spot on Ranma's arm a bit more forcefully than earlier.  
"That . . ." she sighed, "was different,"  
Starring into space a moment longer she came to a conclusion.  
"Was I just . . ." she paused as she considered the day dream she had just experienced, "Damn it why does this have to be so confusing,"  
With those words she tilted her head sighed.  
  
End Chapter Three.  
  
Authors Notes, notation, rant, ramble, and general explosion of pointless crap  
WOOT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Teh winnar is me!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well so far so good . . . I hope!  
  
Tell me what you think, and beyond opinions I need some critiques of this and the past few chapters, any errors to cannon, spelling, or anything at all.  
  
By errors to cannon I mean if I reference something incorrectly, I assume all references to events from the canon have been accurate but that is just me. Again thanks to all who've reviewed and I'll address all your individual concerns once I start writing the chapters on the same computer I'm posting them online with . . . because right now there are not one in the same . . . Don't want to subject my precious baby of a computer to the horrors of 56k while I'm back home . . . nope, once I'm back at college my baby will be back on the Ethernet connection lan . . . oh yeah, faster than fast connection  
  
I can already taste the illegally downloadable music waiting for me  
  
Anyway I've finished this chapter, its late, I'm hyper, and probably won't be able to post till morning,  
  
Did anyone else catch the new Chappel's show, truly a comic genius . . . I realize for some unknown reason that nothing offends me anymore, I mean Chappel's show just makes me laugh, Excel Saga made me feel like eating a sandwhich, and Poni Poni Poemi . . . well that was fucked up but it didn't offend me . . . well maybe a little, but not in the grotesque must burn it kinda way, more like the, wow that was like watching a train wreck so I think I'm gonna go eat some cheetos and forget I saw it. And here's the thing, I don't even like cheetsos. If anything, Poni Poni Poemi made me wonder what kind of drugs they have in Japan, for they must be far superior to anything we have stateside to insight such vulgar insanity.  
  
Oh, for future chapters, what does everyone think of this little notion: Neko nine tails ken . . .  
  
Come on someone has to get that joke. Anyway I'm gonna try to stop myself from typing now until 


	4. Trail and Error

She likes to Hit Ranma Chapter 4  
  
A fan fiction by Phantom Crossing, who hence forth will be known in casual conversation as Four Rings God, that's right the Four Rings God. You heard me. Why the Four Rings God? I'll tell you why.  
I'm sad, alone, and starved for attention . . . there are you happy . . . I SAID ARE YOU HAPPY DAMNIT!!!!!  
  
Anyway again thank you all for the support, even though I start this primer for chapter four when I've only got one review of chapter three that said something along the lines of "Good, please continue" in fewer words. Any way I hope every one likes this string of frequent updates for this fan fiction, for once college starts then they shall come with far less frequency. Any how, let's get this on with. I now present for your reading pleasure and scrutiny. Chapter Four: Trial and Error  
  
Oh, before I forget, Takahashi-san owns Ranma ½, I merely write humble fan fiction and vulgar nonsense. HORAY!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++boobies+++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter Four: Trial and Error  
  
Ranma and Akane walked through the streets of Nerima. After Ranma had risen from his slumber the Dr. Tofu acted as a temporary mediator between the two of them before asking them to leave the clinic and discuss the matter amongst themselves. During the entire explanation Ranma had remained silent . . . even now he was silent, and that silence was eating away at Akane's soul. It was obvious now that they had missed the entirety of the school day as the sun was approaching dusk.  
Ranma looked as if he were deep in thought . . . as Akane grew more worried and nervous by the second.  
They stopped on a hill vista overlooking the district and watching as the sun slowly made its descent below the horizon.  
"It . . . it doesn't change anything Akane," Ranma began leaning his arms on the mid height fence.  
"What?"  
"It doesn't change the way I feel," Ranma's eyes were focused to the ground.  
As previously explained, in the months since the failed wedding, Ranma and Akane had become aware of their own feelings and aware of each others feelings. The only thing missing was that Ranma and Akane were not ready to admit those feelings to each other.  
"And . . . how do you feel Ranma?" she stepped up beside him placing her hand on his, "How do you feel about me?"  
This was it, the perfect opportunity. Ranma knew that this was important, so important he kept both feet firmly on the ground. He wouldn't be tasting foot during this conversation. He'd stick it out and tell her how he felt no matter how red in the face he got, no matter how embarrassed, and no matter how much it hurt his pride to do so.  
"I . . . I guess . . . I just . . . It's that . . . I this . . ." Ranma was stuttering and stammering.  
Rather than put his foot in his mouth he was forcing himself to wade through the wall of fear and insecurities that had built themselves up around his emotions towards Akane. From the get go of this babble he was blushing lightly, now his face was tomato red.  
"Since we . . . back then . . . I got . . . and if . . . always those . . . I then . . . it am I . . . you then . . ." he was shaking all over.  
"Ranma?" Akane's voice was soft and hopeful.  
Ranma stopped his incoherence and took a deep breath while closing his eyes. When they opened anew they held a fierce determination and strength.  
"Akane, it's always been you that I -" Ranma's words were cut short by a familiar sound and cry.  
'RING RINGALING,' sounded the bicycle chime on a bike outfitted for delivering Ramen.  
"Aiyah Ranma! Shampoo bring you too too delicious noodles just for you," chimed the Chinese Amazon as her front tire rested in perfect balance on Ranma's head.  
Ranma stood there in his stooped position for a few seconds that seemed to cumulate into an eternity. There were no words he could think of to express his dismay that he was interrupted during such an important conversation with Akane. More importantly interrupted while in the midst of what might have been his most important declaration of his feelings ever. He was angry at this, so very angry indeed.  
"Hello, Shampoo to airen," the Amazon said as she waved the bowl of Ramen before Ranma's face, "Is airen home? If no then Shampoo just have to kiss and see,"  
As the forward and passionate girl known as Shampoo brought her face towards Ranma's, she found there was something blocking her path. Opening her eyes which had earlier been closed in a seductress fashion she found one of Ranma's hands open palmed pushing forward against her face. Ranma calmly and silently raised the hand as he gripped Shampoo's face. Shampoo was lifted off the ground by this and dropped the bowl of Ramen she held and wrapped her hands around Ranma's arms trying to break free.  
Ranma then pushed his arm forward, bringing Shampoo's back towards Akane.  
"Akane . . . if you don't mind," Ranma's voice was a mix of hurt and anger.  
"Sure Ranma . . . sure," she produced a mallet of substantial size and brought it across horizontally against the Amazon's side, sending her beyond the vista and made her but a faint shining dot in the sky above.  
Ranma, in turn having released Shampoo's face as Akane's mallet hit, removed the bicycle from his head and sent it skyward after the Amazon with a mighty hurl while Akane shouted.  
"LEARN SOME DAMN MANNERS BEFORE YOU INTERUPT SOMETHING THIS IMPORTANT!" her voice dripped of venom and malice before shifting to something sounding happy and innocent, "Ranma . . . you were about to say something,"  
"Um, yeah, I was . . ." the confidence in his voice wavered, "Just need a . . . what I mean is . . . got to recollect my thoughts and . . . you smiling good . . . and in the . . . I and this . . ."  
His stuttering returned. Akane now grew impatient.  
"Tomboy . . . wouldn't . . . you any other . . . and eyes your . . . nice smile . . . and I this then . . ." suddenly Ranma felt and intense pain shoot through his body as his voice was raised several octaves, "ARGH!"  
"OUT WITH IT!" Akane demanded as she further twisted her hand in its current position before releasing and sending Ranma curling to the ground twitching in pain.  
  
"sincebackthenthefirstdaywemetilikedyouandalwaysdidandtheneverythingstartedh appeningandihadnoideawhattodoImeanyouareatomboybutiwouldn'thveyouanyotherway andthewayyoureyeslookwhenyousmileitmakesmewanttotellyouhowifeelandakaneitsal waysbeenyouthatiloveandidontcarehowyoulovemeaslongasyoufeelsomethingjustaslo ngasyouyoulovemeback," the pigtailed boy gasped from his fetal position.  
"I didn't quite catch all that," Akane sighed.  
Ranma pulled himself up on the fence. His voice seemed to return to its normal setting.  
"What the hell was that for?" Ranma demanded.  
"You were stuttering, it was important, and I wanted to hear it!" Akane growled back.  
"Stupid un-cute tomboy," Ranma spat.  
"Ranma no baka," Akane returned raising her hand to slap him across the face.  
She released her frustration in this strike aimed for his cheek, but it never connected. Ranma had caught her wrist and stopped the attack as if it were nothing. This was the first time he had deliberately caught or stopped one of Akane's attacks.  
"What I said was . . . Akane it's always been you that I love and I need to know if you love me back," Ranma's voice held a stone resolve as he blushed, "I mean I need to hear it from you. How you feel I mean,"  
"Ranma you dummy," she lowered her head and Ranma became worried, "Of course I love you . . . I just don't know how to,"  
"I don't know how to either," he said still blushing while bringing his hands gently to Akane's shoulders after releasing her wrist, "But together maybe we can learn,"  
Their eyes met with a conveyance of emotion and hope. Akane was shedding tears contrast to the smile across her face. Slowly the two teens began to bridge the gap between them, their lips were barely touching. Akane sensed a faint feeling of déjà vu for all the times they had come this close but never touched, save for the one time when Ranma had been under the influence of the Neko-ken. Their lips embraced, and Akane drew her arms up around Ranma's neck as she had in her earlier daydream, sans the chains and straps of course.  
The tears were still rolling down Akane's cheeks as they kissed, and a few strayed across the intertwined lips. When one tastes a tear they expect it to be bitter, however as they tasted the stay tears that had made their way between their kiss, a sudden sweetness entered their mouths. Tears of sadness may be bitter, but tears of joy can be surprisingly sweet.  
Breaking the kiss, Ranma looked deeply into Akane's eyes.  
"So, what happens now?" he asked.  
"Maybe we can stay here a little longer?"  
"I'm . . . Akane I'm not talking about here and now . . . I mean what's gonna happen here in Nerima now," Ranma rested his cheek to her own, "Pops, the fiancés, the rivals, the suitors, the challenges . . . this changes everything,"  
"Yeah, I guess it does," Akane sighed, "would it be that bad if we came out and told everyone?"  
Ranma thought on this for a second. He thought about what everyone's reaction would be. The only thing that came to mind was the wedding attempt only months earlier. Akane realized this as well and they just stood there a little longer in one another's embrace.  
"What are we gonna do?" Akane sighed moving one of her hands into Ranma's hair and nuzzling her cheek against his.  
"Leave that to me," Ranma began to smirk, and then the smirk slowly turned into the cocky and confident grin that reflected the nature of his soul, and of course that went to a dopy smile when he realized he was with Akane, on a vista, at sunset, and she was nuzzling his cheek and playing with his hair, "Leave everything to me,"  
  
Soun Tendo was normally a reasonable individual, if not for a small issue of sometimes breaking down into hysterical tears whenever home or domestic matters became too stressful for reasons of emotional instability since the passing of his wife some even or twelve years ago, however recent events over the past week within his home were beginning to wear his patience and reason thin.  
"RANAM NO BAKA!" shrieked Soun's youngest daughter as she put the length of her arm fist first through wall opposite Soun as he sat drinking his afternoon tea.  
"HA! Missed again ya klutzy sexless un-cute tomboy," sneered Ranma from what sounded to the Tendo Patriarch from far away.  
These events were unfolding in the side yard of the house; Soun could only imagine the visualization of these things. By sound alone, possibly loud enough for the whole block to hear, he had bore witness to his daughter and her fiancé's latest exchange. To make matters worse, it was the fourth exchange of its kind today. The sounds of scuffling, objects breaking, and insults flew through the air.  
He sighed and took another sip of his tea.  
"Hey a cat!" he heard his youngest use this ruse against Ranma for the seventeenth time in three days.  
"BAH! CAT WHERE?!" he heard the panic of Ranma's cry of terror.  
Soun calmly removed his cup of tea from the table and placed it underneath, along with himself as Ranma came crashing through the wall, over the table, through the sliding door, and into the koi pond. Akane stood there in just outside the Ranma shaped hole in the wall with a wicked smile on her face and what could only be described as an air of malice in her eyes.  
"You fall pretty easy for that trick, and here I thought you were a fast learner," Akane placed both hands on her hips and began laughing in victory, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
Her laughter seemed to continue on until the sound of a foot impacting and pushing off the table was heard. It sounded like Akane had gasped when Soun heard the sound, then the sound of a punch connecting.  
"CARE TO TRY THAT AGAIN?" the sound of Ranma-chan's voice echoed as Soun heard it from his spot beneath the table.  
"DAMN IT NOW MY NOSE IS BLEEDING YOU JERK!" he heard his daughter.  
"YEAH, YOU LOOK LIKE RYOGA AFTER WANDERING INTO A WOMEN'S BATH HOUSE!" then Ranma.  
"HENTAI NO BAKA," his daughter.  
"UN-CUTE SEXLESS TOMBOY!" it was Ranma again.  
Soun Tendo couldn't stand it anymore. He had put up with this near constant extended hostilities between his daughter and Ranma for close to a week had been a true strain on his being. With all the strength he had he stood up, bursting through the tabletop and shouted to the two youths now fighting in the dining and living room.  
"ENOUGH!" his voice commanding and firm towards the two adolescents.  
Akane and Ranma-chan turned their heads towards Soun without changing their stances. Akane had a giant mallet raised high to bring down on Ranma- chan's head, as Ranma looked as if she were charging a Moko tabishin blast.  
"This has gone on for long enough. For the past seven days the two of your have done nothing but bicker and fight. Look what the two of you have done to the house, the dojo, and the yard!" the Tendo patriarch motioned for them to look around the immediate area.  
Sure enough there were Ranma shaped holes of both male and female form. Mallet craters and holes, ki blast burn holes, punch and kick holes and some Akane shape embeddings in the yard.  
"I'll have no more of this foolishness in my house. I understand how this kind of thing can happen when Ranma is fighting a rival or trying to stop the evil master but this is ridiculous!" Soun was obviously angry, "For seven days there has not been a moment of peace in this house. Now I want the two of you to start cleaning up this mess and have a decent amount of it done by dinner! Are we clear?"  
"Yes dad," Akane huffed while shooting an annoyed look towards Ranma.  
"Crystal, Mr. Tendo, crystal," Ranma-chan scoffed.  
Kasumi walked in from the kitchen carrying a tray with a kettle of tea on it. Her ever present optimism had mysteriously survived the solid week of constant destruction. Setting the tray on the part of the table Soun had not burst through. To note, Soun was still standing in the hole he had made.  
"Oh father, speaking of dinner, well their latest fight started in the kitchen and it seems that it won't be seeing any more productive usage for a little while," the eldest daughter explained.  
"I see Kasumi. Very well then," Soun looked up with a new resolve in his eyes, "Then we will all go out for dinner tonight while Ranma and Akane remain here to continue their cleaning efforts.,"  
Akane and Ranma-chan looked to the ground with what could only be described as contempt.  
Hours passed and eventually the family left to go out for dinner. Once the two were sure everyone was at least two houses down the street, Ranma and Akane let out a joint sigh.  
"Took them long enough," Ranma smirked as he plopped down on the couch.  
"Yeah . . . so, what'd you think?" Akane inquired taking a seat next to him.  
The two had cleaned up all they could without the hiring of a construction company and were glad they had planned today out so well. To be more specific, the entire week had been orchestrated to see how it would work out with them consciously flirting through argument and expressing their feelings through physical combat. So far it seemed to be working.  
"Well . . . I'm still not crazy about hitting you . . . but it's been interesting otherwise," Ranma said nodding his head and bringing a hand to the spot he had earlier punched on her face, "does it still hurt?"  
"No . . ." she said in a sad voice.  
"So . . . what do you think about the past week?" it was Ranma's turn to question.  
"I'm not one hundred percent comfortable with the whole thing just yet but I'm almost there," she leaned against Ranma putting her head on his shoulder, "But it's been exhilarating and exhausting every step of the way otherwise. And I'm happy I'm doing this . . . with you,"  
"Yeah, me too," he draped an arm across her shoulder; "well, not exhausting. Maybe we can spend the next week solely on your endurance,"  
"Baka, everything is training with you," she quipped too tired to move from under his arm.  
"Yeah, I guess it is. And it's been doing you good too," he leaned his head against her own, "I mean in the past week all the work we've done on balance has made less of a klutz,"  
Ranma was about to laugh when he felt teeth sink into his neck. He jumped up and yelped holding the space Akane had chosen to try and take a chunk off of while looking indignant.  
"What the hell was that for?" he yelled.  
"Remember Ranma, the more it hurts the more it means I love you," she was giggling, stifling against more full force laughter at what she had just done.  
"Very funny . . . you know sometimes you're pretty cute for an un- cute tomboy," he said while somewhat uncomfortably reaching out for a point on her blouse.  
Akane let out a gasp as he pinched this point, more specifically her right nipple. Once he had it in hand . . . excuse the pun . . . he started twisting it fast counter clockwise, then progressively slower through the fabric. Akane moaned slightly from this.  
"Ba . . . baka," she managed to get out.  
"What, was I going to fast? To hard?" he immediately released and grabbed her shoulders.  
"Baka," she rapped him on the head with a loose fist, "Try faster and harder next time. No, never mind, lets forget about practicing it tonight and just enjoy the peace a little before everyone gets home,"  
"Listen Akane . . . in the past nine days you may have had an easier time taking to this stuff than I have . . . and I guess I just need more time and practice to get used to the you know, the you me alone type stuff," he slumped his shoulders while resuming his seat next to her.  
"Well . . . it was my fetish to start with so it reasons that you might not take to it as quickly as me," she sighed.  
"The fetish is your department," he began, "I'm talking about you me and I don't know, couples stuff. Being alone . . . I still feel like everyone's watching . . . and, ah never mind,"  
"No . . . keep going," Akane insisted, interesting in hearing what it was he had to say.  
"I just can't get comfortable . . . I don't know," Ranma sighed.  
"So what, the great Ranma Saotome is chickening out without a fight," Akane yawned again resting her head on Ranma, this time his chest.  
Ranma flinched at this comment.  
"That's a low blow and you know it," Ranma looked down at her and returned his arm around her.  
"Ranma," Akane's voice sounded tired.  
"Yeah,"  
"Thank you,"  
"You're welcome, eh, for what?" Ranma inquired.  
"For mixing the flirt fights with training . . . for taking me serious as a martial artist," Akane seemed on the verge of dreams . . . she yawned.  
"Hey, no problem," Ranma replied, "yawn . . . you know those are contagious Akane,"  
"Baka," her words were less than a whisper.  
  
Kasumi had forgotten her purse as she and the family had left for dinner. She didn't realize this until she was a block from home. Hurrying back she made her way to the front door and opened it silently. After quickly and quietly retrieving her purse she heard something.  
"What the hell was that for?" she heard Ranma yell.  
"Remember Ranma, the more it hurts its means the more I love you," her youngest sister's voice reached her ears.  
Kasumi would be late for dinner; she would listen to this exchange a bit longer.  
"Oh my," her words were silent as she listened further, "Oh my oh my,"  
Kasumi smiled her usual warm and gentle expression as she left having heard all she needed to. Her baby sister was growing up, and so was Ranma at long last. This would all prove quite interesting in the near future. It was sweet how they were trying to trick everyone into thinking they were fighting so they could be left alone. And whatever this was about Akane having a fetish definitely deserved more looking into, of that Kasumi was certain.  
As Kasumi was catching up with the family she looked back towards the direction of the dojo, and instead of flashing her usual warm and oblivious smile, it appeared as more of a knowing smirk with a facial expression that would have taunted had anyone seen it.  
"Just you wait baby sister;" she whispered back, "The fun has just begun,"  
  
End chapter four  
  
Author's closing comments, rambles, and delusions about reality  
  
YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!  
  
YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES  
  
WHO DA MAN?!  
  
PHANTOM CROSSING IS DA MAN  
  
Holy fucking crap, ladies and gents I hope you liked this one cause unless I can hammer out a fifth chapter before Sunday this may be all your getting for a while . . . sad as it is to say . . .  
The reason for that being that I finally gave in to my old addictions and broke my sacred vow to never again let that addictive power cross my path . . . damn you pokemon . . . damn you!  
  
ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S WORSE THAN FUCKING EVERCRACK (that's Ever Quest for ye who don't know) Damn it all . . . it's so fucking addicting . . . I mean my torchic is sooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute.  
ARGH!!!!!!!!!! MUST FIGHT THE POWER OF CUTENESS!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUST BREAK FREE!!!!!!!!!!!! MUST GET BACK TO WRITING A FANFICTION WITH AN S&M AKANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . . . . . . . . . . Wow . . . . .  
  
Wow . . . these extremes alone tell me I need professional help. One minute, playing Pokemon Ruby, the next writing about an Akane that gets off on hitting Ranma . . . wow . . . yup I've been home too long.  
  
You know how when your in high school you always wish winter break were longer, well as I have just discovered, once you in college, not the same way at all, you wish it were shorter. You're getting on your parents nerves, they're getting on yours, and you could cut the tension with a knife sometimes, while other times everything is fine. ARGH I WANT TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I MISS COLLEGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I MISS MY COOL FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I MISS THE ANIME CLUB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I MISS THE FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I MISS THE BEAUTIFUL CAMPUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I MISS THE SCENERY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I MISS THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS THE PEOPLE I HANG OUT WITH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I MISS . . . well I miss college for lack of a better explanation  
  
Anyway, stay tuned everyone for Chapter 5: The Secret School  
  
This is Phantom Crossing, signing off with a very bleak outlook for the next few days . . . alone . . . so alone . . . no friends . . . everyone is back at their respective college . . . and I'm all alone. . . and my friends who are still in high school are snowed in as am I . . .ARGH~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Man, I wish I had something original to write . . . my supplies for my upcoming web comic, Daisaku The Amazing, have run out . . . damn . . . I MUST DO STUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BOREDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wait! I know! I'll read fanfiction and write a post up response to all the reviews I've gotten for this fic, yeah that will do it!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MY SANITY IS SAVED (what little I had at least)!!!!!!! HORAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. The Secret School

Sweet merciful crap! Ladies and gentlemen it is time!  
  
CHAPTER FIVE OF SHE LIKES TO HIT RANMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
How cool is that?  
  
The answer, very cool  
  
I don't own Ranma ½ but Takahashi-san does,  
  
This is but a humble fan fiction written because one day I was just thinking and had to do  
  
something because otherwise I would have gone crazy.  
  
Chapter Five: The Secret School  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++orange+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter Five: The Secret School  
  
"Foul sorcerer," the gates of Furinkan loomed as the young man clad in blue  
  
stood his lone vigil against his most hated foe.  
  
The voice seethed thinking about the opponent to be faced in the coming  
  
moments. Tatewaki Kuno waited patiently today. His patients would be rewarded  
  
because for the past several days he had observed great tensions between his beloved  
  
tigress and the foul sorcerer who was the bane of the blue thunder. The wind whistled  
  
through the school building's face and yard. Kuno's clothing rustled in this passing.  
  
"Approach knave," he commanded pointing his bokken towards the open school  
  
gate before him, "I know you come and I await satisfaction,"  
  
It was six thirty in the morning. Kuno had been waiting here since the night  
  
before. He had no intentions of missing his opponent this morning. Granted that  
  
opponent wasn't even awake yet, but that would not change the course the Blue Thunder  
  
of Furinkan High School.  
  
==================  
Ranma and Akane ran their way to school, shouting at each other angrily. They  
  
had no trouble setting this mornings mock exchange up because Kasumi had left for what  
  
her note referred to as an important engagement before anyone else had awakened. This  
  
of course left Akane in the kitchen for breakfast...and it left Ranma to start the morning's  
  
show.  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
"TOMBOY!"  
  
"PEEPING TOM!"  
  
"KLUTZ!"  
  
"FREAK!"  
  
During their heated and in reality playful exchange, the two of them failed to  
  
notice as their path was blocked by five visibly female individuals clad in full body  
  
plastic/leather (sometimes called Pleather) body suits. Each was wearing a slightly  
  
different mask over their eyes as to disguise their identities. Each woman was incredibly  
  
beautiful, and exceptionally so when wearing the bodysuits.  
  
The center one of the five, obviously the leader, removed a length of chain from  
  
behind her person. Her long auburn hair was swaying in the light breeze. Her smirk was  
  
taunting and her eyes calm. She began spinning the chain and prepared to throw one end  
  
of its length to her intended target. As it spun it took on a visible blue aura  
  
"Hentai No Ken School of Ultimate Perversion martial arts special attack!" she  
  
called out while jumping skyward prior to releasing part of the chain, "Superior bondage  
  
chains!"  
  
Her mask was jet black and came up at a sharp angle on both sides. Her eyes  
  
seemed to shine a peculiar but playful darkness as she threw her hand upward letting the  
  
chain go forward. As she released the links of metal, several more chains erupted from  
  
the surrounding area, all seemingly linked to this one as they all were enveloped in blue  
  
auras. They all began snaking and honing in on one target, namely a pigtailed martial  
  
artist who was oblivious to this attack as he and Akane had stopped running and were  
  
shouting simultaneously.  
  
"ALL I SEE IS A CAN'T COOK TO SAVE HER LIFE TOMBOY!"  
  
"YOU'RE A PERVERSE JERK WHO WANTS TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF  
  
ME!"  
  
"OH YEAH! WELL – urk!?" Ranma was cut off as five chains suddenly  
  
wrapped around his wrists, ankles, and neck.  
  
Three more came and bound his legs together, and adhered themselves across the  
  
chest. They seemed to be coming from no where, but each straightened and moved  
  
skyward suspending Ranma before Akane, all strewn up in chains.  
  
"Ranma!" Akane's voice was filled with worry and concern.  
  
However at the same time, Ranma was in chains right in front of her. Her thought  
  
process suddenly shifted from being worried about Ranma to 'Ranma + chains = fantasy'.  
  
Needless to say, Akane began blushing beat red and lost herself staring at Ranma's  
  
restrained form.  
  
Suddenly the chains all shifted, though still attached to Ranma, revealing that they  
  
all lead back to one source. Akane turned her gaze to see the five women, and all the  
  
chains leading back to the hands of their leader. The eyes of these women could only be  
  
described as hungry, a kind of hunger not often seen.  
  
The leader shifted her legs and struck a pose, her cohorts followed suit. Akane  
  
recognized each position as some kind of fighting stance, but she was completely  
  
unfamiliar with the style. However the pose struck by the leader was familiar...Akane  
  
recognized that as a basic starting stance from the Tendo School of Anything Goes  
  
Martial arts.  
  
"We are the students of the Hentai No Ken School of Ultimate Perversion Martial  
  
Arts!" she declared pulling hard on the eight chains with on hand, "We have come here,  
  
Akane Tendo, to issue you a challenge! Should you not agree to such, we will cause  
  
great harm and pain to your fiancé; and force you to watch without participating in it,"  
  
Ranma was pulled the fifty feet distance, through the air, to find himself wrapped  
  
in more chains and curled up into a ball at the feet of his captor.  
  
"Le...le...Let Ranma go!" Akane shouted still trying to hide her furious blush and  
  
shake several mental images out of her head before trying to rescue her Ranma, her  
  
Ranma...not this new hussy's.  
  
"If you want him so bad, little girl," taunted the leader, "then claim him,"  
  
She reached down and picked up the pigtailed martial artist with one hand, and  
  
lifted him up to where their faces were on the same level. She gingerly brought his face  
  
very close to her own and spoke again.  
  
"Then again; I wouldn't mind keeping him," she stuck out her tongue and licked  
  
the side of his face in one long and slow pass.  
  
Ranma, being unable to properly breath since the first chain wrapped itself around  
  
his neck, only wheezed and gasped through all of this, trying desperately to get air.  
  
When this lick came, however, he suddenly found himself frozen; as if he had been  
  
paralyzed by some pressure point. Then he heard a whisper...a familiar voice, as the  
  
eyes behind the mask met his.  
  
"I'm sorry about this Ranma-kun,"  
  
Ranma's eyes widened. To say he was shocked. Suddenly a powerful wave of  
  
fatigue hit him and he could feel himself slipping from the world of the waking. Before  
  
the darkness enveloped him completely, but one word was able to pass his lips with all  
  
the air he had left. His word was barely audible, but clear as day.  
  
"Kasumi," was that word; and then only darkness.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY RANMA?" Akane had fully let go and  
  
given into her rage and anger.  
  
The red battle aura hung in the air around her and burned like fire. So powerful  
  
was this aura that the ground beneath her began to sizzle and crack. The water in the  
  
nearby canal began to ripple with the waves of force she was generating.  
  
"As I said; if you want him then come and claim him," the leader hefted the  
  
unconscious lad over her shoulder, "We will be waiting for you here,"  
  
She threw a piece of paper to the ground with her free hand, and she and her  
  
cohorts seemed to fade out of existence in an eerie haze. Akane stood there, the anger  
  
still permeating off her like a bad stench, they had taken Ranma...they had taken away  
  
Ranma...and they were perverted martial artists.  
  
Akane could do not to school, but back home to talk to the one person she knew  
  
had to know more about perverted martial arts than anyone on the planet. She would  
  
have to ask for help in saving Ranma. She would have to ask him for help if she wanted  
  
to save Ranma.  
  
When she was halfway home, she ran back to the scene of the incident. She had  
  
almost completely forgotten the slip of paper the challengers left.  
  
When she had the slip secured, she returned in her mad dash to speak with the  
  
Grandmaster of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts.  
  
Happosai...  
  
=====================  
At Furinkan High, Tatewaki Kuno stood vigilant at the front gate. He had been  
  
here for hours and neither the foul sorcerer nor the beauteous Akane Tendo had shown  
  
their faces. The final bell rang and students began to pour out of the building.  
  
"Clever sorcerer," the self proclaimed blue thunder said as if it were a soliloquy,  
  
"Truly your cowardice knows no bounds,"  
  
-------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
End chapter Five  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 6: Challenge And History  
  
Authors Notes  
  
Okay I know what you are all thinking.  
  
Kasumi as a secret dominatrix, how Cliché right?  
  
Sorry, it was only thing I could come up with  
  
Now I know this was a short chap, but I needed to get this one done fast.  
  
My sincere apologize in regards to that.  
  
Out of curiosity, does anyone know which volume of the Manga the age reducing  
  
mushrooms storyline takes place in, I really need to know. 


	6. Regardless of Taste

She Likes To Hit Ranma Chapter Six: Regardless of Taste  
  
Opening Notes: Okay, I don't have what some would call good grammar...but thank you  
  
Griffin12, you not only ripped and insulted me but you did it with style.  
  
And not just any style, but still, you didn't really go into detail about what you  
  
liked about the fic.  
  
Any way, thank you everyone one who read and reviewed the fic...but as for me  
  
knowing what all of you are thinking...it is an expression...not a statement...  
  
And about me not posting anything until summer...turns out I had one more  
  
chapter lurking inside of me...amazingly it wasn't for Hiko No Show...which has  
  
incredibly short chapters...  
  
Any way, I'm gonna say this up front; Hentai No Ken is not directly a school of  
  
anything goes...lets just say it was inspired.  
  
Chapter 6: Regardless of Taste  
  
Short of stature, temper, and moral; the three hundred-year-old martial arts master  
  
known as Happosai sat upon a meditation stone in the back yard of the Tendo house hold.  
  
He was taking the morning to smoke his pipe and consider what path through town he  
  
should take on today's mission of liberation. Today he hoped to liberate many of his  
  
silky darlings, and the beautiful bosoms they restrain. He chuckled at the pun he had  
  
made. Yes, truly by liberating the silky darlings he was doing a service to  
  
society...besides, he needed the ambient ki of from the women to continue his survival.  
  
And what would be worse than a world without him? It was truly unthinkable.  
  
"HAPPOSAI," Shouted Akane as she flung open the sliding door to the yard.  
  
Clenched in her hand was a now slightly crumpled piece of paper, the one that  
  
had been left in the wake of the hussies she had seen taking Ranma. She had made up her  
  
mind that when she found them; they were as good as dead. She had to save  
  
Ranma...she just had to.  
  
The diminutive martial arts master looked up at Akane from the place he had  
  
chosen to sit and relax. He could see her aura, though it was far from visible to anyone  
  
else, dripping with anger and malice. This was the first time he had seen her aura truly  
  
do so in many days. He had known what Ranma and Akane had been up to, and had kept  
  
quiet about it because he could sense their auras' beginning to take on a perverted energy  
  
that any master would be proud of. However, hey now could sense an air of urgency  
  
about the girl before him. Something important needed to be said and he would not hold  
  
her in the delivery of this important information.  
  
"Yes?" he replied, looking up from his pipe.  
  
"Listen you old lech!" she had run over to the old man and lifted him up by the  
  
collar of his purple gi, "Perverted martial artist just showed up and kidnapped Ranma and  
  
left me with a challenge letter! Hentai No Ken School of Ultimate Perversion Martial  
  
Arts! Ring any bells? Well, you are the perverted master of Anything Goes; this should  
  
be something you should know!"  
  
She was now shaking the old man furiously as she was explaining the cause of her  
  
recent displeasure. Happosai listened as intently as he could to the information being  
  
force-fed to him, but he held on and could comprehend the situation quite clearly.  
  
"Akane my dear, please calm down," Happosai said while tapping her on the  
  
shoulder from behind.  
  
Akane turned and looked at Happosai who was now behind her, eyes wide in  
  
shock. She looked back down at what was in her hands and found P-chan with his eyes  
  
swirled in dizziness.  
  
"..." Akane stared at the scene before her before setting the unconscious pig  
  
down on the ground and looking at the founder of her fighting style.  
  
"Now then, perverted martial artist you say...hmm...never in my life had I heard  
  
of a school openly named in favor of its normally secretive perverted ways," the master  
  
thought while puffing a plume of smoke, "This leaves us with one option,"  
  
Happosai turned around and started walking towards the house. He motioned for  
  
Akane to follow him inside, which she did, and proceeded up to Nabiki's room. Having  
  
no worry about running into her, as she was at school, the ancient master waltzed right in  
  
and sat down in front of her computer. Akane entered behind him, cautiously and  
  
confused.  
  
"What...what are you doing grandfather Happosai?" she inquired as she  
  
nervously realized that her sister wouldn't take too kindly to her room being entered  
  
without her knowledge.  
  
"Just whatever it takes to find out what we're dealing with," Happosai was typing  
  
quickly, he had logged onto the computer using Nabiki's own user name and was now  
  
opening up her internet browser.  
  
Akane's eyes were further widened with shock. Happosai knew how to use a  
  
computer. Happosai knew how to use and break onto Nabiki's computer. After a few  
  
moments of watching him type, the old lecher turned to face her with teary eyes.  
"Akane...this is embarrassing...but I can't find a search engine. The only  
  
addresses I know are these," the old man pointed to the screen.  
  
After but glancing at the screen, Akane had to use all her will power in an attempt  
  
to hide her furious blush. Needless to say, the attempt failed. She should have known  
  
that the old pervert would have only known how to use the Internet for one thing. She  
  
couldn't believe how one track minded he could be. She sighed and pushed him aside  
  
slightly and began typing, after closing all the screens the old man had chosen to open,  
  
save for the last one.  
  
It caught her eye suddenly and at the last second so she could stop herself from  
  
closing it. On one of the pages stood a full body length image of the woman who had  
  
ensnared her Ranma in chains. The same mask, the same hair, the same eyes, and the  
  
chains were wrapped around the man in the picture in the same way the chains had been  
  
wrapped around Ranma. She stared at it intently before turning to the shriveled old man  
  
beside her.  
  
"What site is this," she inquired with acid on her tongue.  
  
"Ah, this is Madam Alicia's Parlor," the old man responded happily, "It caters to  
  
a large variety of tastes and interests. Why you could almost say they cover every form  
  
of perversion in existence,"  
  
"That's one of them!" Akane roared leveling her finger on the screen, "That is  
  
one of the women who took my Ranma1"  
  
"Your Ranma?" Happosai smirked as he took a puff of his pipe.  
  
"Err...umm...I..." Akane was looking for a way out of this situation, but  
  
obviously found none that involved explaining it here and now.  
  
"Relax child," Happosai laughed, "I've had my suspicions all week. The secret is  
  
safe with me,"  
  
As the master was talking, Akane had thought it best to silence him for the next  
  
few weeks by using Mallet-sama. However when she heard him say that her and  
  
Ranma's secret was safe, she lowered the bludgeoning instrument and stowed it away  
  
before the old master had a chance to look up.  
  
Akane then noticed on that the site had an advertised location for those interested  
  
in joining the Parlor. It matched the address on the challenge letter. She sat there  
  
angrily, but happy, for Happosai had inadvertently helped her find what she needed. She  
  
was sure she would make these heinous perverts pay for their crime of separating Ranma  
  
from her.  
  
"Master Happosai," she was now ready to swallow her pride and do something  
  
she never thought she would have to do.  
  
Ranma had killed a god to save her life...and was willing to do anything to  
  
protect her...now it was her turn to do something to save him. It was truly something  
  
harder than anything he had ever done to save her was. Something that if not done right,  
  
would damn her soul to an eternity of torture at the hands of the greatest evil to ever  
  
exist.  
  
'Damn it Ranma, I hope you appreciate this,' she thought.  
  
"I...I want you to train me for my fight against that woman!" she declared again  
  
pointing at the screen, "I have one week before the fight. If you'll teach me the true  
  
nature of Anything Goes...please, for Ranma's sake if not my own,"  
  
The old master took out his pipe and knocked some loose ashes out of it onto the  
  
floor. Thinking for a moment he looked at the screen, at the daughter of his former pupil,  
  
then back at the screen. After sighing, the old man returned the pipe to his lips and  
  
inhaled. As he released the relaxing haze he spoke.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
Akane didn't know whether or not to beam with pride, or sulk in terror.  
  
Becoming a direct student of Happosai's meant she would probably be subjected to the  
  
same type of treatment and attention that Ranma had gotten from the old fool.  
  
"But first we're going to study what your mystery opponent is capable of,"  
  
Happosai darted for the mouse and clicked on something on the screen.  
  
What was displayed next made Akane turn away from the screen and blush  
  
furiously. Happosai, on the other hand, seemed to have no trouble digesting the visual  
  
information before him.  
  
"SWEETO!" he thoroughly approved of this young woman's style.  
  
_________ _________  
  
Ranma found himself drifting in and out of consciousness. Every so often, when  
  
he was aware, he noticed that he was still tightly bound with chains. His captors had not  
  
loosened his bonds at any point during this, nor had he found any way to loosen them on  
  
his own accord. When he finally awoke completely from whatever pressure point had  
  
been applied to him, his eyes darted around the ill-lit room in which he had been left.  
  
Finding he could make out no details of the space around him, he thought it best  
  
to recount the events that had lead to his present captivity. He thought back past the haze  
  
that his paralysis had left him in to recall what might have been hours prior to whatever  
  
time it was now. Seeing no windows around could not find a way to discern what time it  
  
was.  
  
When he was able to get a clear hold on his memory, what he found had left him  
  
shocked and slightly disturbed. Five women who were perverted martial artists had  
  
shown up. While he and Akane had really gotten into their mock argument, their leader  
  
had ensnared Ranma with some kind of living chains. Then she effortlessly lifted him  
  
up, activated a pressure point on his face by licking him, and said she was sorry about  
  
this. And the voice he remembered apologizing to him in was a voice he knew and found  
  
thoroughly familiar, it was Kasumi's voice. Beyond that, his captor had Kasumi's eyes  
  
behind the mask.  
  
Ranma's eyes widened at this realization. His eyes opened as wide as they could  
  
before the shock passed through his system. He didn't quite know what to feel in this  
  
situation. Neither betrayal nor anger seemed appropriate. Either way he would have a lot  
  
of choice questions for her if he ever saw her again...  
  
Ranma's wide eyes suddenly and forcefully shut in reaction to every potential  
  
light source in the room flaring at once. When his eyes adjusted, he found the lights too  
  
bright to make anything out. All he knew was that very powerful spotlight were pointed  
  
at him from numerous directions. Suddenly a shadow fell across his eyes as a figure  
  
stepped before the frontal light. The figure was a dark silhouette, which slowly took on  
  
more shape as it approached. And when Ranma could finally see who it was, he was  
  
again at a loss for words.  
  
"Hello Ranma-kun," her voice was sweet and sedate and seemed to flow with her  
  
blue dress and white apron, "I hope you slept well. I'm terribly sorry if you are in a state  
  
of discomfort but it is fully necessary,"  
  
She said every word with the same smile she had used ever second of every day  
  
that Ranma had known her. There was no ill intent in her voice, nor anything that  
  
betrayed any of what had happened to be horribly wrong and at the very least,  
  
unexpected. Ranma's confusion grew to the point where he was about to try and trash  
  
about in his bonds demand answers to the questions that were now floating about his  
  
mind.  
  
As he opened his mouth to speak, he suddenly found his view of Kasumi blur for  
  
an instant, when her image became stable and Ranma tried to speak, he found something  
  
peculiar. Kasumi had moved at a speed that rivaled his own and secured a ball gag and  
  
tied it around the back of his head. Saying this furthered Ranma's aggravation would be  
  
a grave understatement. He began to thrash within his cocoon of chains, only to find  
  
them tighten and further restrict his movements. Also, there was intense pain as they  
  
constricted, which caused him to move and thrash a little bit more. This stated a cycle  
  
that lasted for a few minutes before he found himself passed out in pain.  
  
Kasumi sighed, shook her head, and reached out to the side with her left arm.  
  
What that arm returned with was a pale of water, which she immediately unloaded upon  
  
the pigtailed boy's head. The boy, who was currently a girl, immediately awoke, noticed  
  
that the bonds that had restricted him earlier were loose because he was now a she and  
  
much smaller, and quickly slid out of them before they could reaffirm themselves to his  
  
person.  
  
"Kasumi," Ranma was cautious as he still couldn't tell exactly were this place  
  
was, "What's going on here?"  
  
Kasumi just smiled and tilted her head.  
  
"Why Ranma-kun, you're going to help me with a special gift for Akane," a whip  
  
appeared in her left hand, not that Ranma noticed of course.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ranma had no time for games; he needed answers,  
  
"Tell me what's going on now,"  
  
Any preconceptions he had held for the eldest Tendo sister for the past two years  
  
were now shattered. Her demeanor may be unchanged but he still didn't feel one  
  
hundred percent sure of his safety or his ability to defend himself against her considering  
  
what happened earlier. If Kasumi really was capable of capturing him so easily, then he  
  
wouldn't be able to pull punches. But then again, this was Kasumi... none of this was  
  
making any sense.  
  
"Sigh... I overheard you and Akane talking the other night in the living room,"  
  
she smiled as Ranma paled, "And I thought it would be nice if I helped you get used to  
  
certain things for Akane,"  
  
She brandished the whip and took a fighting stance. The pile of chains behind  
  
Ranma-chan glowed blue and shot up to entangle the limbs of the currently lithe body  
  
that belonged to the pigtailed martial artist.  
  
"What the," Ranma reacted in time to avoid the chains on their first strike but they  
  
pursued him through the overly lit room, "You ain't making this any easier on yourself  
  
Kasumi!"  
  
"Ranma, please," Kasumi gripped the side of her dress and tore it asunder  
  
revealing her black body suit, "I only mean to properly prepare you for Akane!"  
  
Ranma leapt up and with his female body's speed continued to avoid the snaking  
  
chains that were now coming from all directions.  
  
"Prepare me?" he shouted as one chain caught and held Ranma-chan's wrist, "For  
  
what?"  
  
Kasumi's face took on a sudden shift. Her eyes became intense and her smile  
  
became smug.  
  
"I'm going to break you, Wild Horse!"  
  
With that, the whip was cracked.  
  
__________________------------------____________________  
  
Author's notes.....  
  
Well what do you guys think?  
  
I know I don't think much these days.  
  
Ah, Geek Week, the best week ever  
  
Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter  
  
And I hope I can write more stuff...  
  
I know I said I was done till summer but, just for tonight I couldn't resist  
  
Good night ladies and gentlemen! 


End file.
